


Pink,fluffy and warm

by weareconnected



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Can Have Nice Things, Fluff, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, derek gets a magical blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weareconnected/pseuds/weareconnected
Summary: Things around Derek start doing funny things. Like gaining sentience. Well it's comfortable, so he's definitely not complaining.It's all Stiles' fault of course.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So..  
> this is my first fic,ever. And i am really nevous bout this so please be gentle?i just want Derek to have nice things.  
> english is not my first language so feel free to tell me if something sounds weird:)  
> all mistakes mine.  
> ugh dialogues,how do you do that.  
> anyways have fun and sorry!

Derek’s life hadn’t sucked so much lately. His work as a deputy with Sheriff Stilinski was good, if not as time consuming as he wished and the pack came over at least once a week to bother him with terrible horror movies. (Derek loved their Movie nights, though Stiles couldn’t make him admit it for anything.)There were less and less supernatural emergencies and Derek got used to spending evenings alone, relaxing and reading or fantasizing about moles and pale skin. Aand he was so not going there. The point is:

 He should have expected something to happen.

Things were too quiet lately, of course something would come and destroy the quiet, that’s how his life worked.

Derek was still trying to sleep off the latest movie night with the pack when something falling in his kitchen woke him up for good. He got up and blearily shuffled to go get his tea(herbal, as Stiles has pointed out several times while trying to hide the fact that he was laughing at Derek.) Derek reached into the kitchen cupboard, but instead of the herbal tea, he found a box of his favorite luxury tea he bought only on Christmas. He frowned and rubbed his eyes while still holding the box. Had someone from the pack brought it over? Not likely but it was the only explanation he got.

Derek shrugged and let it go. Horse mouth and all that.

That was supposed to be the end of it. Predictably, it wasn’t.

\-   -   -   -

Few days later, when Derek finally settled on his couch with a book Stiles has practically forced him to borrow and a steaming cup of tea, he heard something move. He stiffened, very slowly lowered his book and rolled off the couch, hot tea splotching on his hand. Derek cursed, quickly put the cup down and scanned his loft. He couldn’t see anything out of place,  he saw the bookshelves Scott helped him put up, full of books and the picture Erica painted in one of her college classes and probably gave him as a joke judging from the way her face turned shocked and pleased, when she saw that he put it up in his living room.

The plants in colorful pots on his windowsills… that definitely weren’t there few minutes ago.

Derek stopped, his back ramrod straight. He waited for the feeling of wrongness. After standing frozen in place for what must have been at least four minutes Derek realized the feeling just wasn’t coming.  Somebody must have been there, in his loft, while he was in the kitchen making tea.

No, it just didn’t make sense. Somebody broke into his flat to what. To leave plants?

He felt himself relaxing a bit. Laughing at himself quietly. Maybe someone form pack stopped by and he just hadn’t noticed until now? Why would anyone leave plants in his flat? Was it the same person that left him his favorite tea?

He wasn’t about to call pack meeting because some of them decided his loft needed brightening and better tea. He would ask next movie night. Yes, that’s what he was going to do-

Something enveloped him, wrapped around him, and Derek lashed out with his claws, slashing through the cloth.

Heart beating like crazy he clawed out of the… blanket? Yes it was a blanket, big fluffy pink blanket he did not remember ever owning. Derek spun around, sniffing and looking for his attacker. He couldn’t find anything again and he felt and saw the blanket putting itself together, rising again, and gently descending on his shoulders, not wrapping itself around him as tightly as it did before.

Derek moved slowly peeling the blanket off himself and folding it on his couch. He moved few steps and watched as the blanket unfolded itself again and followed him through his living room and to his bathroom like a lost puppy.

“Okay, okay, there’s a blanket following me around. I am not seeing things. I am not. Am I?”

He dragged his hands over his face and sighted. Time to face the pink fluff and rest of this madness.

When Derek came back to his living room the blanket was already waiting, surrounding him the moment he sat down. The cup of tea was full and steaming even though he was sure he spilled at least half of it and the TV was on, playing that Cinderella movie he loved to watch when it was rainy and he needed a pick-me-up (not that he told anyone, ever, especially Stiles, he couldn’t live it down if Stiles found out about it).

-   -   -   -

So Derek was cursed. To be comfortable, warm and full of good tea for the rest of his life. Yes, that was exactly what this was. A curse. He should have called Stiles or Deaton, he knew that. God knows what kind of thing was making this happen. The thing was, Derek quite liked it and he thought if someone wanted to kill him with comfort movies and the fluffiest blanket, then let them try while he’s enjoying being comfortable. He had enough shit in his life, he wanted to keep something nice for himself for once, sue him.

-   -   -   -

Two days after “Fluff” (that’s what he called it, anyway) gained sentience, Stiles turned up smelling like magic and determination. Derek could hear him walking up the stairs and went to open his door.

“Hey Derek, anything new?” Stiles asked while trying to look around surreptitiously.

Derek saw him raise an eyebrow at the plants on his windowsill.

“What do you want, Stiles?” he tried not to sound gruff, but he really didn’t know how to explain the blanket that started slowly raising form his couch. Right behind Stiles’ head.

Stiles must have heard something because before Derek could stop him, he turned around, looking right at the blanket.

“Huh” Stiles said as he sat down heavily on the couch. Watching the blanket wrap around Derek’s shoulders.

“It worked. Of course it worked.” Stiles said in a small voice.

Derek felt himself frown. Of course it was Stiles.

“You did this?”

Stiles shifted on the couch and patted the seat next to himself, not looking up from his hands.

“So I… might have cast a spell on you?” Stiles said, looking twitchy and like he was ready to bolt any minute.

Before Derek could say anything Stiles continued:”No, no, no, don’t look at me like that, your sourwolf era is way behind us, buddy. And the spell was harmless ok? I was training with Deaton and going through some old books on magic and there was this spell and even though you are not so grumpy anymore you sometimes look like a blanket and a big hug would do you so good… and I didn’t think and I’m sorry but I swear it’s harmless! I just wanted you to be happy and warm and this seemed like such a good idea. You wouldn’t even find out, or you weren’t supposed to and-“

“Stiles, breathe. Before we talk about how dumb it was of you to cast spells on human b-“

“But-“ Stiles tried to interrupt, but snapped his mouth shut quickly after Derek shot him a look.

“Before we talk about how dumb of an idea that was, I want you to know that I am not angry. So you can slow down, ok? I know I can be… intense, sometimes, but I am not angry right now.”

Stiles’ heartbeat started slowing down and the rigid set of his shoulders eased.

Derek held his breath for a minute and then made himself ask:”Why me?” while making eye contact with Stiles.

“I told you already, Derek, you looked like you needed it.”

While Stiles wasn’t lying he wasn’t telling the whole truth. Derek could see it in the way Stiles lowered his gaze while answering.

“You want me to be happy.” Derek said softly, awed, and pressed little bit closer to Stiles, trying to meet his eyes.

Stiles’ breath hitched and he started turning slightly red, but still wouldn’t meet Derek’s eyes.

Derek always knew Stiles was attracted to him but this meant something more than just lust. You don’t want people you are lusting after to be happy. You don’t care. But Stiles did and Derek felt his heart speed up.

Stiles interrupted his thoughts. Derek could see the determination Stiles came with make an appearance again.

“O-Of course I want you to be happy. You are my friend. But also, maybe… I want you to be more.” The last part was more of a whisper and when Derek looked up from where his eyes fell to Stiles’ mouth, he saw Stiles doing the same.

There was a moment of tension between them. Neither of them even breathing. And Derek couldn’t force his eyes from Stiles’ beautiful pink lips.

Derek didn’t know who surged up first but suddenly there were lips on his. Hands in his hair and on his neck. After a while Derek cupped Stiles’ head with his left hand and his jaw with the other, slowing down the kiss to gentle touches. When they separated Stiles was a mess. Hair all over the place, lips red and puffed from the kiss, cheeks flushed. He was the most beautiful thing Derek has ever seen. 

A bright happy smile spread on Stiles’ face and Derek felt answering smile on his.

“C’m here” Derek beckoned and raised his arm to make space for Stiles underneath it.

Stiles almost fell off the couch in his haste and cuddled up to Derek, bringing his arms around him, squeezing softly and burrowing his face into Derek’s neck.

“I am happy now.” Derek murmured into Stiles’ hair.

“Then I’ll have to stay, wont I?” Stiles beamed up at him from underneath his arm.

“As long as you want to.”

Derek heard a flutter and the pink fluffy blanket settled around them both. Stiles huffed out a laugh and Derek sighted contentedly.

He really was happy.


End file.
